


Dirty Work

by Brony4Ever1992



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Extramarital Affairs, F/M, Guilt, Implied Sexual Content, Manipulation, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:53:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brony4Ever1992/pseuds/Brony4Ever1992
Summary: Lincoln is a fool to do her dirty work. One-shot.





	Dirty Work

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So...I'm back. I took a while off as I needed a break but, this is a onetime return...for now. I was listening to music and I got inspired (Luna would be proud) by the song "Dirty Work" by Steely Dan. I know Flagg1991 did a Steely Dan inspired story first, it is pure coincidence since this in no way related. Also, this is going up on the tenth anniversary of me starting my fanfic career.

Disclaimer: I don't own The Loud House of the song

Times are hard

You're afraid to pay the fee

Lincoln had tried finding work and this seemed like the perfect job...at first.

So you find somebody

Who can do the job for free

It started off as simple house work, but soon moved into something much more.

When you need a bit of lovin'

'Cause your man is out of town

Lincoln arrived at the Zhou residence knowing Mr. Zhou was away on business

That's the time you get me runnin'

And you know I'll be around

Lincoln knocked knowing Stella wasn't home. No matter his guilt...Lincoln couldn't help himself.

I'm a fool to do your dirty work

Oh yeah

Mrs. Zhou answered the door in a bathrobe.

I don't want to do your dirty work

No more

"Stella is out with your other friends. We should have an hour." noted Mrs. Zhou seductively.

I'm a fool to do your dirty work

Oh yeah

Mrs. Zhou led Lincoln to the master bedroom locking the door. Lincoln felt his hormones overwhelming his brain.

Light the candle

Put the lock the lock upon the door

A few candles where lite for a romantic setting. Mrs. Zhou disrobed revealing black lingerie.

"Let's get started." said Mrs. Zhou eagerly.

You have sent the maid home early

Like a thousand times before

Mrs. Zhou began to kiss and undress Lincoln.

Like a castle in its corner

In a medieval game

Stella was worried. Her father had become suspicious and her parents were fighting all the time. Lincoln's sisters were getting suspicious and asking questions.

I foresee terrible trouble

And here just stay the same

Mrs. Zhou began kissing Lincoln's neck and she removed his pants. Lincoln knew what he was doing, but couldn't stop himself.

I'm a fool to do your dirty work

Oh yeah

Forty-five minutes later, Lincoln was showering. He had finished having sex with Stella's mother and washing up. But his guilt returned on clockwork.

"I'm ruining my friend's parent's marriage." thought Lincoln mournfully.

I don't want to do your dirty work

No more

Lincoln got dressed and was ready to leave.

"I have to end this." thought Lincoln.

I'm a fool to do your dirty work

Oh yeah

Lincoln marched to Mrs. Zhou.

"Look..." began Lincoln.

Mrs. Zhou cut Lincoln off by pulling him into a passionate kiss.

I'm a fool to do your dirty work

Oh yeah

"Lincoln, only you can satisfy me." cooed Mrs. Zhou.

Lincoln hung his head and left.

I don't want to do your dirty work

No more

Lincoln began walking home as he recalled a conversation with Stella at lunch.

"Things are getting pretty rough at home." sighed Stella.

"What's wrong?" asked Zack.

"My dad thinks mom is cheating with someone." answered Stella flatly.

"You don't think she'd really do that, do you?" asked Liam concerned.

"I don't think so, but divorce has been coming up a lot lately." answered Stella gravely.

"I can set up a meeting with Doctor Lopez." offered Clyde.

"Thanks, but I don't think we need that right now." replied Stella grateful.

A guilt riddled Lincoln desperately wished he could be anywhere else.

"You've been awfully quiet Linc." noted Rusty.

"I'm...just taking it all in." said Lincoln.

The bell rang much to the relief of Lincoln.

"Thanks, guys, for listening. I don't what I'd without such good friends." said Stella.

As Lincoln recalled that dagger through the heart, he got a text.

Thanks for the good time. Lincoln. Come by again Tuesday

Lincoln knew who it was from and replied.

Of course

Lincoln closed his phone and continued home as a cloud of guilt stalked him.

I'm a fool to do your dirty work

Oh yeah

I don't want to do your dirty work

No more

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: That is it. It was just a short story and I don't have plans to turn it into a longer story at the moment. I am returning to "Life of the Party" rewriting the chapters I've already done. Please review.


End file.
